


Chapter 07 扣留 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [24]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 07 扣留 C

事务所中央空调罢工，律师们不得不裹起平时外面穿的厚外套来抵御湿冷，唯一一台取暖器在主任办公室里转着，散发出的热源足以令人脱到只剩衬衫。  
不知是热的还是紧张，女人头顶冒出汗珠，真不敢告诉主任抢先一步举报弘历的是谁。  
想检举伪证罪却缺乏关键证据，没有那份精神鉴定报告，根本不会对人造成任何实质性打击。结果趁着他们查材料下落的空档，居然被别人率先打出了扳倒华天的底牌——48小时后弘历压根没能出来，有人以伪证嫌疑将他报给了公安局。  
化工案本就千头万绪，给主犯做辩护更是消耗了关达绝大部分耐心和精力，如果他知道是魏璎珞把这张牌抢先打废了……  
“有话就说，到底是谁。”扶着金丝镜边的男人没有抬头，视线依然集中在a4纸上。  
“是……魏璎珞。”  
朱婉迅速低头，怕迎面摔来的纸本材料打到脸。  
“她干什么，告自己老师，告自己男朋友？”男人出乎意料的没有生气，反而语气平淡，“看来她姐真是她最重要的人。”  
“你不用那么紧张，这是好事。”  
关达眯起本就不大的眼睛，令人更看不透他心中所想。  
手中材料被轻轻放下，男人摸出便笺从手机上抄写联系方式。他是真的不生气，虽然被那丫头打废了底牌，但依然有备用的planB，而且效果会更好。  
若是换了平时，他一定会觉得魏璎珞故意和自己对着干，不过现在可没有这种想法。不管怎么说，廖弘历和杀人凶手有血缘关系，八分之一血缘比例的三级亲属，还有出资支持畏罪潜逃的嫌疑，魏璎珞没连带着他一起掐死就不错了。  
写满电话号码的便笺被贴到办公桌另一面，关达示意来人拿走：  
“你先去联系公众号让他们赶紧出推送，标题怎么抓眼球怎么来，但关键词得抓清楚，女方的事暂时不用提，只写姓廖的就行。”  
“买舆论不是用营销号吗。”朱婉不大情愿。  
“你觉得同行是看微信多还是微博多？别说那些有的没的，我知道你心里打什么小算盘，把那点不忍心收起来。”  
一个人除了会被强制条件限制，也会被自己限制，比如名声和外在形象。  
至于不涉及女方……他还是觉得那种办事有手段的人能为自己所用比较好。既然姐姐的事重要，那就拿来做交换好了。  
他开始盘算着要不要给朱婉加点奖金，毕竟打击旧情人需要过心里那道坎儿。可他还没来得及思考出到底加多少钱，便被打断思绪：  
“主任。”  
略显眼生的下属走进办公室，礼貌地低下头。关达只是喜欢低眉顺眼，但不太喜欢别人把脑袋埋太低，他会看不清脸和神情——好在朝桥大学毕业的没几个，加上业务能力似乎也不错，他还是有点印象的。  
女人第一次到这间办公室来，免不得有几分拘谨：“我想请问，是不是有一桩强奸案件找到咱们所里了。”  
他平时当然不会记得到底收了哪些案源，但强奸案只收到一起，还是和竞争对手相关的，自然印象深刻。  
男人稍微偏了偏头，不置可否。  
“可以由我来代理吗。”淑慎轻轻绞住衣摆，“我一定不会拉低所里胜率的。”  
作为独立律师，她鼓足勇气才来这儿讨官司，本以为没问题，然而回答她的只有朱婉差异的神情和关达着实没忍住的笑声：“你是知识产权方向的，知道刑事庭大门朝哪儿开吗——你知道你自己在说什么吗？”  
民法律师想打刑事案，这可不是打下手的实习生，关达怀疑高材生的脑子出了问题。  
“主任，如果您能让我代理这起案件，我愿意去和曾总谈。”  
曾总，咸猪手，不太好谈。主要是长得太丑，他都有点舍不得让朱婉去，毕竟助理律师跟久了多少有点情谊……现在有人往上凑真是再好不过了。  
可他不明白她为什么要这样。  
男人挥手示意二人离开，表示会考虑，但并未直接给出答案。  
  
高挑窈窕的背影带好办公室大门后走在前面，十几厘米的高跟鞋踩得大理石地板哒哒作响。淑慎努力追上大步向前的女人，终于把担心许久的话递到嘴边：  
“那个……廖律师怎么样了。”  
其实她对朱婉有点忌惮，毕竟这个女人是主任身边的头号律师，也曾经是学长的正牌女友，拥有过她最向往的身份。  
急着去联系营销号造势的女人没太多精力回答她的问题，敷衍道：“还那样，局子里扣着，没十天半个月放不出来。”  
学长在局子里扣着。  
“魏璎珞告的他，是吗。”  
淑慎再次追问，只得到了朱婉更勉强的点头。她没有再紧跟着那个女人，脑子里满是那张扎着马尾辫的青涩脸庞。  
自从第一次见到那个女孩子，就有种不好的预感。  
向来清心寡欲的弘历用最蠢的方式宣布恋情，只更新法条动态的朋友圈里突然开始添加生活照。看似寻常的照片里满是那个女孩儿的影子，菜品前伸出的小手指，游乐场天空下的半个肩膀，每次都不露脸，但哪里都是她。  
现在好了，做出这样不可原谅的事，论谁也无法忍耐。  
学长不是没有魏璎珞不可，是时候由更贤淑的女人来照顾他了。   


  
  
  
  
医院病房区走廊静静的，只有护士和大夫匆匆的脚步声。  
魏璎珞有些心疼昂贵的果篮和花束，但朋友被人开瓢毕竟算是为自己出头，怎么说也得意思一下。  
坚果礼盒也好贵啊……  
“还和人打架！你是疯了吗！跟你爸妈僵什么，他们明明可以找人把你调去公安局坐办公室，靠你自己只能一辈子在基层做小法医！”  
她刚靠近病房门口，就听见里面传来争吵声。令人厌恶的声调有些许陌生，但还是能分辨出音频的主人。  
“法医怎么了，你之前不是法医吗，还是说你觉得这份工作不好？”男性声音迅速接上，语气平淡却生硬，“我喜欢替死人说话，也喜欢这份工作，别人打着对我好的名义硬塞给我的，我不一定需要。”  
在她犹豫要不要开门之前，披着红大衣的女人已经冲了出来。她懒得理会那张脸，便赶在奚尔晴向自己发起废话攻击前将人拍在门外。  
顺便上了锁。  
斜靠在病床上的男人额头还被纱布包着，为了保证头发不会乱飞，带了个粉色的凯蒂猫小发卡。她瞥了眼站在旁边的海兰察，几乎可以确定这个眼熟的发卡就是明玉的没错。  
“你是逆生长的吧，越长脑子越轴。”魏璎珞把手里的大包小包一股脑儿堆上桌子，刚想把花束放到床头，就发现傅恒被香水百合呛得出不来气，赶紧转移阵地。  
床头病历卡龙飞凤舞的字体难以辨认，她勉强看出轻微脑震荡几个字。房间里氛围怪怪的，怨念源头肯定不是她或者傻笑的傅恒，只能是撇着嘴的海兰察。  
这男人和明玉越来越有夫妻相了，撇嘴的角度都一样。  
魏璎珞埋头拆开礼盒，开始用钥匙剜薄皮核桃：“明玉在家休息？”  
“加班去了。”回答似乎没好气。  
元旦假期让孕妇加班……细眉微微上挑，她不太相信这种说辞。  
“律所已经一团乱了，很多案源分配和后续工作没安排，谁干了哪份活不清楚，害得财务那儿上个月工资还没结算好。”  
“副主任和行政的人不管吗。”  
这段时间在家里和外派公司来回跑，要么就是在外查证，几乎没回过律所，自然不清楚到底什么光景。虽说这次事出突然，没能提前安排好，但也不至于乱成那样。  
钥匙撬开硬壳，脑仁儿状的果实掉了出来。海兰察看着女子云淡风轻的模样，似乎万事与她无关，心里的火气不禁越憋越多。  
每周一束花带上办公室，发蹩脚的朋友圈，明明都是可做可不做的事。  
所长把心都捧给她了，她做出来的事却那么伤人又过分。  
“已经不是能不能管的问题了，你是真的不看微信吗。”他再也不忍住，“那些公众号都把所长说成什么样，把华天说成什么样，现在所里人心都散了！”  
“律所的模式不是需要大家同进退的公司，你知道现在有多少人已经打好了辞职报告，等所长出来拍到他办公室吗。”  
手机被放到桌上，多篇公共号发布的文章轻易找出，浏览量高达10w+的推送里满是‘潜规则下属’、‘被检举伪证罪’、‘协助凶手潜逃至海外多年’、‘包庇强奸犯杀人犯’等引人注目的字眼。  
滑动屏幕的指尖有些发颤，捕风捉影和正在调查的事被说得斩钉截铁。  
下面评论区无疑全是跟风咒骂，禽兽不如一类的形容都算好听。  
“魏姐，如果当时所长能两天结束调查出来，根本不会给人可乘之机，更不会被人抓了伪证嫌疑这个事大做文章。我相信你不是故意导致这种局面的，但现在合作所的行情你也明白，华天会为此蒙受不可预估的损失。”  
海兰察突然觉得自己特别没出息，明明不关他的事，鼻子却有点酸。一想到所长从局子里出来，发现父亲留下的家业毁了，为之奋斗多年的事业走到尽头，他就跟着难过。  
就算之前是好朋友，现在也不太想和毫无感情的女人共处一室，他开始套羽绒服往外走：  
“总之，我不信所长会做伪证，别的你自己想想吧。”  
他走了，魏璎珞剥核桃的动作却没停，反而越来越快。靠在床上的人稍微动了动身子，感觉头更痛了。  
“璎……魏璎珞，我也不信廖哥会作伪证。我知道你现在很……很想查清你姐姐的事，可一旦查清了，和廖哥没关系，你怎么办？”  
傅恒小心地斟酌用词，眼看着桌边核桃越堆越多：“名声对律师来说意味着什么，你比我更清楚。做事之前真的不考虑吗，还是说，什么都考虑到了，依旧选了这个不留后路的法子？”  
剥核桃的手总算停下，钥匙也被收回兜里。  
那双发亮的眸子早已没了神采，难以言喻的滋味从傅恒心头升起，他觉得魏璎珞不该坐在他床头剥核桃，她应该把这些核桃带到警局里去。  
所谓的替她出头，更像是弥补自己的遗憾。  
就算他从父母给的安乐窝里搬出去，开始学着自己生活，思考自己到底想要什么，别人需要什么，也再追不回当初心仪的姑娘。  
人们都应该和最合适的人在一起，她是，他也是。  
傅恒努努嘴，刚想再说些什么就被打断。  
“多吃点核桃吧。”  
魏璎珞起身离开，把那束百合花挪到了离床头更远的位置。她没有回答傅恒的问题，只在打开房门前留下最后一句。  
“我没有不留后路。”  
  
  
  
已经近一个月没回过这个小区了。  
单元门下的保安大爷记忆力还不错，笑盈盈地朝她打招呼，问怎么好久没回家。  
她敷衍地笑笑，比哭还难看。  
那些推送文章令人笑不出来，事情尚未调查清楚，她决不允许有人在水落石出前先向华天下手。  
2018/12/26 23：06  
2018/12/26 22：53  
2018/12/26 22：58  
海兰察举着手机给她匆匆翻看时，她率先注意到的就是文章发布时间，三家公众号前后总共差了不到十分钟，绝对是有人故意安排。  
知道他们去给法制史代课，知道日常行程，知道华天附近的所有支路。  
她早该想到的。  
那个带着金丝眼镜、周身围绕着烟草味的男人，早在大半年前展开了摸索，吃下英博还不够，他还想吞并华天，把律所规模扩大到百人级。  
他一直在蛰伏等待，等一个能一举将华天彻底打垮的机会。  
弘历的具体行程只有另外两个合伙人和她知道，不是她，也不可能是和廖国华一起创办华天、几乎退居二线的老前辈——那就只剩一个人了。  
电梯上行至十六层停下，她踱步至熟悉的门前，试着探出手去按指纹感应器。  
“已开锁。”  
他果然没有删掉她的指纹。  
房间里暗成一片，她摸索着开灯，却发现有了光明后更显孤寂。家里陈设都没有变，气味却难闻地要命，厨房灶台上的锅碗早就不能要了，放置太久的汤水和不明物体发出令人窒息的化学因子。  
这种恶劣环境下没法工作，魏璎珞开窗通风后顺手从橱柜里找出一次性手套，先把差点让她呕吐的菜品倒掉，再强忍着不适刷锅烫碗。  
夜风已经很冷，但空气流动性也强，发酵味已经基本消失了。做这一切时完全没考虑太多，心里甚至盛满了对弘历的嫌弃。  
直到全都收拾完，她想去主卧骂人，才记起这个家里早就没人了。  
否则也不会变成这样。  
但现在没有太多时间伤春悲秋，她只是个工作两年的授薪律师，凭自己的力量肯定扳不过摸爬滚打二十年的老油条，必须赶紧找到电话联络本。她记得弘历是有个小本子的，专门记联系号码，防止哪天手机被偷了找不到联络方式。  
放哪儿了……应该是书房的抽屉里……  
连续拉开两个抽屉都没找到，直到拉开最下面那个，才发现了有些卷边的小本子——  
还有个方方正正的锦盒。  
明明应该拿了电话本抄下电话就走的，可她无论如何都控制不住自己的手，神使鬼差般朝锦盒摸了过去。  
很小，很亮。  
在昏暗的台灯下闪闪地发着光，几乎是所有女孩子小时候的梦想。  
近几周来不愿意想的，不愿意直面的回忆接踵而至，老师把她抱在怀里，满是好闻而安心的木质香气。  
可男人手里还拿着刀，那把若隐若现的利刃指向帮她穿好校服的姐姐。  
锦盒啪的一声被关上，连带璀璨光芒一同不见。魏璎珞快速翻动联络本，去找‘z’开头的那页，感觉身体在不停地吸鼻子。  
厨房里刷烫好的锅碗早已位归原处，亚麻窗帘被冷风吹的轻轻飘动，薰衣草味的空气清新剂被恰好中和到最舒服的浓度。女孩悄悄把本子和锦盒摆放回原来的位置，确认看不出丝毫破绽后才轻手轻脚地离开。   
  


  


  
_ 刑法第41条，管制的刑期，从判决执行之日起计算；判决执行以前先行羁押的，羁押一日折抵刑期二日。_  
街上来来往往的人并未注意到轮番滚动的大屏幕，本地卫视正在赞颂市公安局近一年来的丰功伟绩，收押嫌犯们的照片被打上马赛克后投至屏幕，向世人宣告罪行。  
  
_ 刑法第114条，危害公共安全，尚未造成严重后果的，处三年以上十年以下有期徒刑。_  
赵然从自家书店柜台里抬起头，勉强觉得那个强奸犯的名字有点熟悉；胡长谦被奶粉罐勒到手痛，压根没察觉哪里不对；高宁馨四仰八叉地躺在江景房的沙发里，直接切掉了电视节目。  
  
_ 刑法第258条，有配偶而重婚的，或者明知他人有配偶而与之结婚的，处二年以下有期徒刑或者拘役。_  
萍水相逢的人都在忙着把自己的生活过好，没时间关心谁发生了什么。  
只有当事人，切肤之痛，锥心刺骨。  
  
_ 刑法第306条，刑事诉讼中，辩护人、诉讼代理人毁灭、伪造证据，处三年以下有期徒刑或者拘役。_  
刑法，第三百零六条。  
  
男人阖眼侧躺在硬板床上，对刑警前来宣读释放通知并未表现出任何反应。  
腰疼。  
这里过于湿冷，海兰察送来的止痛喷雾根本不管用。既然已经气过了，撞过了，出去并不急于这一时，重要的是警方确切给出了无罪证明。  
无所谓再忍一会儿，忍到那个把他关在局子里的人过来拿调查报告。  
真的很想看看，她会是什么表情。  
当他被推到铁架角时，看到被举报的材料时，用全身每一寸去撞铁门时，都想问她为什么要这么做。  
为什么丁点儿信任都没有，为什么要用那么下作的手段。  
他蜷缩在冷冰冰的四方天地里，怎么也想不懂自己到底哪里错。是身上流着的每滴血吗，还是天生而来每寸骨肉？  
可那些到底关他什么事？  
心底的问声早已喑哑，他只想等她来，发出最后的余音。  
  
李玉帮忙把行李包提到后备箱，坐回副驾望着警局门口的露天连廊。驾驶座上的海兰察紧盯着走向大门的弱小身影，粉嫩嫩的，离靠着连廊圆柱的男人越来越近。  
隐隐有种不祥的预感，想去阻止却来不及。  
  
寒风呼啸，刮得人脸痛。  
套着飞行夹克和加绒卫衣的男人在满是制服的警局里显得不伦不类，可他偏要站在连廊最中央，最显眼的位置。  
惦念已久的身影疾步前行，没戴棉耳罩，没带戴手套和围巾，整个人被冻得面色发红。她脸上的焦急挡都挡不住，直直朝他飞奔而来。  
弘历心里漏了一拍，知道自己现在的模样有多邋遢。  
他胡子拉碴，甚至穿着别人的衣服。  
突然不想理这个人，他太了解她了，肯定是树袋熊一样往他身上挂，死活不肯下来，再问东问西的贴吻不休，直到原谅为止。  
这次太过分了，怎么能过来问问就算完？他很生气，绝对不是轻易能哄好的。  
甚至有委屈，一个大男人的满腔委屈。  
他不甘，他愤怒，他恨不能将看守所的铁栏杆拆下来，一头撞破她家门，冲进去告诉她，他没有。  
真的没有。  
那些栏杆的倒影把他切割的支离破碎，再也没力气分辩，只想等女孩先向自己示弱。若换了平时，他绝不会有这种期盼，可这次她居然又耍手段，还说出了没有老师这种气话。  
女孩一步一步靠近，男人颤巍巍地伸出双手，心想若是态度良好，还是愿意勉强抱抱她的。  
  
他想迎着寒风将她裹入胸膛，却扑了个空。  
怀里空荡荡的，除了彻骨的冰冷什么都没有。  
  
那人直接无视了他，朝着警局大门走去。  
积攒几周的不满和委屈终于无法忍耐，弘历大步上前，一把拽住那条纤细的胳膊，直接把人拖按到圆柱旁。魏璎珞被突如其来的背后攻击吓得一顿，看清来人后才开始推拒，却被紧紧按在圆柱边动弹不得。  
“我已经出来了，你还在别扭什么！”  
男性气息伏在耳边，她几乎能听出言语中的愤怒和委屈。  
可现在调查还不足两周，这样被提前放出来，她真不敢确认他是不是听说了华天出事，才想办法提前强制终止。  
“我要看材料和警方结果，放开。”  
掐在两臂的双掌愈发用力，根本没有松手的意思，她只得加重语气再重复一遍：“我说了我要去看警方给的结果，不然我怎么知道你做了什么！”  
“离楼上只这几步路，我有什么可骗你的。”对面的人沉吟片刻，声音有些颤抖，“还是说，你觉得取保候审和别的法子也都可以出来，我利用了漏洞？”  
他的胡茬已经很长乱，她突然觉得这人憔悴不少，也瘦了。  
可她能有什么办法——  
“是！”  
只想让他赶紧放手。  
“在你眼里我就是这种不择手段的人，是吗。”  
再熟悉不过的面庞逐渐凑近，她想躲避却无路可退，唯一能做的就是侧开脸。  
弘历感觉脚下传来剧痛，那人已经使劲儿踩住他鞋尖，逼迫他松手。  
“不择手段的从来都是你！我有没有做伪证你最清楚，可偏要这样耍花招把我关在看守所里，想办法不让我从询问室里出来！”  
他咬着牙将疼痛转化为动力，更紧的钳住那人臂膀，这段时间的情绪终于宣之于口：“你知不知道这种手段多毒！如果人人都这么做，就是扰乱司法程序，我教你刑法不是让你钻空子的……”  
“没有人能教我！”  
“只有我自己能告诉自己怎么做。什么钻空子耍手段，为了查清楚，为了赢官司，我就是没有不敢做的，而且永远不会改，凭什么被你打上低劣的标签？你又凭什么来对我指手画脚！”  
侧着脸躲避的人忽地扭过头直视，那双眼睛赤红着，只有厌恶和嫌弃。  
他被那种眼神剜得发痛，几乎不忍去看，可又不得不盯着她，想从里面找出哪怕是一点点心软或犹豫。  
可惜没有。  
什么叫……指手画脚，永远不会改？  
那句没有老师，难道不是气话吗。  
他再也顾不得周围偶尔路过的警察，直接将整个身子压了上去。喉咙里最后的声音几乎汇不成完整词句，只觉得最后的支撑被尽数打碎：  
“你对我教的、安排的一直不满意，是不是？”  
  
没有回答。  
他再也闻不到她身上的气息，也不知道自己这些天，这些年在做什么。  
她本来就是剑走偏锋的人。  
是不是还很讨厌自己没让她当独立律师？每天把人拴在身边工作加班，分给类型不同的案子试水，带出去认识各个领域的同行，想尽办法帮忙打稳基础，其实人家压根不在意。  
告诉再多次，教再多遍，那些话也无足轻重，对她无法产生任何影响，她根本不理会他说了什么。  
也不在乎他。  


自以为的尽心尽力不过是累赘，原来她一直反感自己教的东西啊。  
原来她一直，都不喜欢啊。  


他不知道自己现在是什么表情，但清楚现在的模样一定很难看。  
“所以，你用我教你的东西，对付我。”  
可是如果真的什么都不听，什么都不学，她连对付都没办法，说到底还是能听进去的。他恨不能把那具小小的身躯揉进自己体内，把她的心掰开，看看里面到底是怎么想的。  
“魏璎珞，魏璎——”  
女孩在不断的挣扎中不小心打到了他腰侧，刺痛感瞬间占领意识，身体不由自主的瑟缩了一下。  
可痛感没有消失，反而愈来愈烈，疼得他几乎站立不稳。  
魏璎珞紧紧掐着男人腰间伤处，几乎是从喉咙里剜出两个字。  
“放、手。”

弘历难以置信的低下头，看着那只用力拧在腰间的手，突然觉得不疼了。   
可笑的人一直都是他。  
明明有一万种方法拒绝警方开始提出的调查请求，但是他没有。自作多情的蹲在高墙铁网里，以为熬过调查就能自证清白。  
结果人家直接把他上告警局，等他出来了，也不肯信半个字。  
她从知道这件事开始就彻底划清界限了，用起手腕毫不心软，只有他还傻乎乎的以为等到尘埃落定，她就会回到身边。  
一个被警局扣留过的律师，就算不留案底干干净净，外面也只会听说过他蹲号子，经受伪证嫌疑调查，没人会关心到底发生了什么。  
凡事不过三，对方态度已经够明确了。  
  
他慢慢卸去指间力道，身子一点一点直起。  
“好。”  
声音几不可闻，他轻轻弯起唇边角度，答应了她提及已久的要求。可还是有些舍不得，扳着肩膀的十指似乎能透过厚厚的棉服感受到肌肤温度，力道越来越轻，却没能放开——  
魏璎珞猛地支起胳膊，将扶在两肩的双手打落。   
对面的男人没有再回击，看着被打落的手傻笑。他脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，和今天天气一样美好，晴空万里。  
之前的两次，总是她把人推开，可这次却是他先转过身，留给她阳光明媚的笑颜，是平时都少有的那种开心。  
可她眼中湿乎乎的，总觉得他那双眼睛也在下雨。  
颀长的背影离她越来越远，再也没回过头。  
  
车上三人相顾无言，海兰察透过后视镜久久凝望着闭眼休息的男人，沉默许久才问道：  
“回家吗。”  
弘历眼睫微动，唇角的笑容并未消失。  
回家？他哪儿来的家。  
倒是腰间疼痛无法忽略，他懒得睁眼，静默地靠在椅背上，沉声答道：“去医院。”  


  
办公室桌上摆了两杯冲调咖啡，满是浓香肆意的添加剂气味。淳雪结束会议后匆忙取回底稿，为等待已久的女孩做解释。  
“那笔钱是早在09年就打过去的，所有留学咨询和手续都是10年完成的，至于加急办理签证，也是二月才开始办T1的工签。因为那时候正好赶上新年，几位证人的印象都特别深刻，可你姐姐四月底才出事啊。”  
她小心翼翼地看着女孩脸色，尽可能通俗地解释道：  
“办工签是廖弘昼自己要求的，他当时的说辞是先做些小生意再读书，但他压根没去学校。怕表哥打听到自己行踪，又想问表哥继续要钱，这才没消国内的手机号，可后来一分钱都没再拿到过了。资产底金不够，没法满足条件办第三次续签，最近就只能往东南亚和特别行政区乱跑。”  
魏璎珞又不傻，她看得懂证词报告。长达十二页的材料事无巨细地清楚交代了前因后果，却没有半个字能证明他和那件事有关。  
好像没关系。  
或许，应该把好像两个字去掉，是真的没关系。她试探着抬头，颤颤开口：  
“一点关系都没有？”  
淳雪扯出一丝苦乐各半的笑容：“如果非要说有什么关系……大概是，诈骗罪受害人。”  
骗表哥的钱出国，说是去读书，实则挥霍无度用于潜逃，不是诈骗是什么？  
“璎珞，我很羡慕你。”她轻轻按住了那双震颤的肩膀，“我最默契的搭档，一直在用假名字骗我。我到处求证他到底是不是走私团伙，但得到的永远是肯定答复。”  
“没有关系。是我盼了很久的词。”  
“你得到了。”  
她突然觉得千言万语堵在心头，再也说不出口。魏璎珞是她接触的第一位死者家属，这么多年过去了，那个只留眼泪不出声的小女孩终于长大，终于可以用自己的方式，为姐姐做点什么。  
哪怕这种方式，伤害了她现在最亲近的人。  
她知道姑娘背地里也在拼命调查，既然证明了那个男人和这件事毫无关联，大概能踏实了。  
“回去......和他聊聊吧。”  
魏璎珞牢牢握着那份调查报告，忍不住浑身发抖。  
见到姐姐尸体时，明白人死不能复生，她没有哭出声；知道他和凶手是亲属关系、甚至有协助潜逃的嫌疑时，明白既有事实不可更改，也没有发出响动。  
可现在，这份最重要的东西捏在手里，她再也管控不住自己喉咙。但哭声也需要练习，许久没有发出过的声音，听起来只是空洞的呜咽。  
  
  
  


  
十六楼不好爬，弘历拎着药品一步一个台阶迈到家门口时，觉得自己的腿和腰都快断掉。  
家里和往常一样昏暗，好像又有哪里不对劲。空气里似乎有淡淡的香味，可能是久不通风，放在角落的香包气味吧。  
他把自己浸入温水中，静静感受着柔软流淌，可惜浴缸太硬，泡了几分钟就再也忍受不住。还是家里的床舒服，他太累了，只想躺下来睡个好觉，结果一枕就枕到了乱扔的衣物。  
是他的毛衣，和她的衬衫，整齐地叠放在一起。  
好像还有洗衣粉的味道，是花朵清香。  
他蜷起手指，将那件小衬衫勾到鼻尖下，却不敢再轻率地靠近嗅闻，犹豫许久才默默贴近。  
  
她今天没有戴手套。  
平时胃不好，从不喝冰啤酒。  
东庆一直在下冷雨，衬衫没有太阳光的气息。  
  
他也不是她日复一日的梦想，甚至什么都算不上。  
  
就像图兰朵，血腥而暴力，从不是爱情故事。  
  
盖在脸上的白衬衫随着胸膛细微起伏轻轻颤抖，一点小小的水痕洇透布料，留下与周围棉麻截然不同的深色。  
男人安静地陷入床褥一动不动，浑身筋肉却紧绷不已。  
那块深色越洇越大，渐渐扩散。  
夜色深沉。  
  
  
  


  
凌晨一点，启宁。  
吹干碎发的男人回到儿童房，替睡姿豪放的女儿掖紧被角。今夜圆月分外明亮，不用开灯便能看清房间内每一寸，那双手犹豫了一会儿，最终还是没拉窗帘，任由月光落在床脚。  
手机屏幕突然亮起，三四个微信提示框弹出，有大段文字消息，有推送，还有照片。  
见钱眼开的公众号早已调转风头，把矛盾重新指回世诚。舆论问题他从不担心，只是照片上多年未见的父亲老得几乎不敢相认，记忆里挺拔的身板佝偻着，头发也灰白半掺。  
张若霭将文字消息反复看了数次，总算在冗长的叹息声中下定决心，去主卧摇醒刚刚进入睡梦的妻子。


End file.
